Sorry doesn't cut it!
by DeJeCtEd-DrEaMeR
Summary: I'm sorry!" "Quit it!" "No!" "UGH!"This deffinatily wasn't going to be easy... trying to deal with this... Zutara/ Raikim


**OKAY! listen up cuz the girls tell the story here! you know it! we rock your socks boys, without us you'd be lost!**

**so enjoy!:)**

**(sorry im not telling you ****anything ****so you have to read and find out your self'z)**

**stupid frenchie'z! **

**love ya,**

**killer 256(changing name)**

**Chapter 1- ****travel plans**

**(avatar: last airbender)**

**P.O.V-Katara**

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!"Zuko and I said simotaneously, rage building deep down inside of me, NO WAY IN _hell_ would I go anywhere with HIM! I looked over at him, rage covering my facial features, golden eyes staring daggers back at me. All I wanted to do was completely block that out, those words echoing through my head, I was NOT going anywhere with him. I bared my teeth at him, and he bared back. I was never trusting him again, nor was I going on some super-sticious journey with him, like hell I'd even like to be here with him.

"Chill sugarqueen, it's not like you have to marry sparky"_THUD-THUMP _my heart jumped, my expression changed, my body froze. I could feel my face soften, my eyes became heavy. I leaned away from him, and turned my back. _No, he was lieing to you, that moment in the cave meant nothing, just a fool game of his. _I grasped my mothers necklace as the flashbacks hit me like a lightning bolt, a silent tear falling down my now closed eyes. _You left me in my most needed moment, when I was finally going to trust you, you betray me. You shattered me. You destroyed me. Now there's no part of me that wants you near me, nor is there a part of me that wants you to go away. Why do you do this to me?_

"Katara..." _THUD-THUMP. _My heart jumped again by the soft sayings of his sweet calm concerned voice, it wanted so bad to confess. _It's not fair, just when I found my world, they took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart. Why did you go? you left me on my own. I couldn't survive without your warmth. Where did the Zuko I met go? When the other one left, smiling. You were smiling Zuko, smiling. While confusingly enough, whispering the words, 'I love you' at me leaving the deadly cave where I fell. Where I fell in love with the enemy. _My head rushed, my body became light, i felt like I could collapse. I could hear him rush over to me, reaching out an arm, hesitatingly putting it on my shoulder.

"Im sorry" My heart jumped out of my chest, and broke into a million pieces right there in front of me. My eyes flew open, and I had to think of the quickest way to stop it from gushing all over him. I turned around quickly and used a part of me I promised my self i'd never use again. He flew back, slamming his back against the corner of the wall, groaning and moaning in pain as he relaxed from the sudden movement.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I stomped off and collapsed down in the dirt, still maneging from the receant use of my bloodbending.

"Katara are you ok?" asked the worried voice of Aang, trying to get invovled in the obvious situation between me and Zuko. I knew for a long time that Aang was jealous that me and Zuko were always pared up together, but he understood that it's only to make us get along, and he knows I don't like Zuko...well technacly I don't, I love him. I scoffed my head to the side, and stuck my nose in the air. All I want now is some peace, I just want to be left alone, but knowing the morons surrounding me, they'll follow me everywhere.

"Miss Katara, this is highly important, since Yue was taken by the moon, you are left in her place...you _are_ the watertribe princess" I heard the wise, yet perverted old man say between my sobs. Was I crying in front of everyone? was I actually crying, for him?

"Zuko...is indeed the prince of the fire nation,the simble of life it's self. You two are destined." My head flew up, I stopped breathing. My long straight hair fell in my face, my eyes widening, my invisible heart colliding back into my chest. My hope became stronger but my mind became confused.

"W-what do you mean?" I heard Aang ask, sorrow covering his internal hapiness. He was to young to realise what this meant, he had his hopes up that after the war, we'd be together all because we kissed at the invasion. I could just see it now, the avatar, devistated that his love, loved someone else. I knew that saying this will be taking a risk, Aang is vragile, his heart is weak, but he is strong. He'll have to find out sometime.

"Aang..."I whispered his name, turning my head to look him straight in the eye. I saw his expression, his scared and confused one that always seemed to make me feel like it was my fault he was like that. And this time...it was.

"You- you mean?" He asked, trying to take deep breaths. Tears trickled down my face, my eyes closed, my body felt relieved. I was finally goiong to tell him. Well im not but he's going to know by the effort of me not protesting.

"Yes" I confirmed it as what it was. I saw it in him, he light up like a light-bulb. He gritted his teeth, he growled, he rampaged, wind hurdling around him. I quickly looked away, this time I didn't care enough to stop him. It was then did I hear it, Toph, my funny, wierd, mean, but lovable best friend...Cry.

"Aang!" I heard her yell, I imeaditly looked back to see her, holding him, crying. She never cryed before, but for Aang she would do anything. She loved him, but it didn't show, he was to clueless and to blinded by me to notice. She beat the crap out of him everyday, grined and smiled as he walked by, called him bum names like, 'Twinkle-toes' so she could hide her feelings. I felt sorry for her, I kept thinking, if he only knew, and now he does, so they can be happy. I watched his expression change, his face became soft, he fell into her embrace, and he held her back. I ran over to Zuko, who was now on the floor hissing and rolling around in the dirt in pain. I helped him up, and put his arm on my shoulder, helping him stand. I went next to Iroh, who was sitting down sipping his tea like nothing happened. Peaceful as he was, I sat down with him, and did the same. Zuko, who was leaning on me, his head on my shoulder, fell asleep. I moved his body, and put his head on my lap, strokeing his hair, running my fingers through it. He was in peace, he smiled and nuzzled into me. I kept my eyes from him for a moment to see that Toph and Aang were sleeping, Aang had his arm around her waist, and Toph was facing him, nuzzling into his chest. It was adorable. How quickly te scene changed.

"Iroh?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled and sipped his tea.

"Yes?" he asked looking at how I held Zuko, he was truely happy.

"So me and Zuko are the two most powerful beings on earth? Is-Is that why Ozai wanted Zuko back?" I asked him, looking back down on Zuko, who seemed to be enjoying my comfort. He was so...warm and...nice.

"Indeed Miss Katara, Whomever destroys the princess of the water and the prince of the fire, will gain their powers. They will rule, and no one will be able to stop them." He stated, shighing while putting down the tea cup.

"We need you to be safe. So we are having you stay, in a different sancutary. We are bringing you back in time." He said to me yawning. Yawning was contagious, so I had the urge to yawn as well.

"Is- that even possi...ble?" I yawned loudly, fluttering and bating my eyes.

"I'll explain it tommarow, goodnight" he said, standing up ands heading to the back of the cave. I nodded and smiled. I pushed Zuko away for a minute, so I could lay down, but then he seemed to cuddle back up with me, Wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes, and faced him.

"Goodnight Zuko" I said, shighing.

"Goodnight Katara" he whispered back, as I slowly went to sleep.

---------------

**(Xiaolin showdown)**

**P.O.V-Kimiko**

"I'm sorry, Kimiko" Raimundo said, lifting my chin with his to fingers, making me look him straight in the eye. I had my mp3 player on me, and I tuned up the music, singing loudly to a song I dedicated to him.


End file.
